In a data distribution system of client server type, the load of a distribution server increases with an increase in the number of data reception terminals. Since a capacity of a distribution server and a network infrastructure on which accesses are concentrated is large in a large-scaled data distribution system and a distribution cost increases, a data distribution method employing the P2P (peer-to-peer) technique is provided.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-345347.